Action Séduction
by Blihioma
Summary: Vincent est désespérement amoureux de son petit Break, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas réciproque. Il va donc utiliser le moyen le plus fiable pour parvenir à ses fins : le rêve ! Ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont les reflets de nos désirs cachés ?
1. Partie 1

**Action Séduction**

_**Partie 1**_

Break dormait tranquillement dans son lit : son combat contre le chat Cheshire l'avait épuisé. Alors qu'il rêvait, une étrange souris flottant en l'air, apparue au dessus de sa tête...

Break était dans un jardin à la lisière d'une forêt. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait : dans le jardin du domaine des Nightray.

Break commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment et il chercha à s'en aller, cependant, il revenait toujours au même endroit...

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds sortis soudain de la forêt. Son œil droit était de couleur rouge-vin, alors que celui de gauche était jaune-doré. Break fit un mouvement de recul :

« Vincent Nightray ! »

Les lèvres de ce dernier bougèrent, mais Break n'entendit rien. Vincent s'avança ensuite vers Break. Le borgne voulu reculer, mais ses jambes étaient figées. Vincent s'approcha encore et il se stoppa, lorsqu'il fut face à Break, il se pencha alors à son oreille et lui susurra :

« Je t'aime, Xerxes. »

Et Vincent embrassa son interlocuteur. Break répondit inconsciemment à ce baiser. Le blond lui fit ouvrir la bouche et leurs deux langues se caressèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé que Vincent domina...

Break ouvrit les yeux, devant lui, le plafond de sa chambre lui faisait face. Le borgne se redressa en sueur : il se trouvait dans le lit de sa chambre. Il ne se rendormit pas, de peur de voir ce cauchemar continuer.

Le lendemain matin, Break avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Sharon était partie ce matin pour faire les boutiques avec Alice [évidemment trainée de force]. Seul Oz et Gilbert étaient présents quand Break sortit de se chambre.

Gilbert voulu s'en aller en voyant la tête de Break, mais Oz l'arrêta et lui chuchota quelque chose. Gilbert rougit et sortit calmement de la pièce.

Oz s'assit ensuite à table et commença à manger. Break le rejoignit, mais ne toucha presque pas aux gâteaux sur la table. Le petit blond le regarda, inquiet : d'habitude, Break chipait et avalait tous les gâteaux sans que personne d'autre puisse en prendre.

« Ca ne va pas Break ? »

Le borgne ne répondit pas, mais grommela des choses incompréhensibles en écrasant une des pâtisseries. Oz, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ironisa :

« Tu as rêvé de ton amoureux et tu t'es réveillé au meilleur moment ? »

... Break s'arrêta dans sa destruction de pâtisseries.

Oz le regarda, guettant une réaction. L'information mit du temps à arriver au cerveau de Break. Dès que ce fut fait, ce dernier rougit et une veine pulsa sur son front. Oz prit alors son air innocent :

« J'ai touché juste ? »

Une autre veine pulsa, mais ce n'était pas contre Oz que Break réagissait ainsi, mais c'était contre Vincent que Break était en colère : à cause de lui, Oz, ce gamin chieur aux allures d'anges, se moquait de lui.

Il reprit sa destruction de gâteaux de plus belle en ruminant sa colère. Break s'arrêta soudain et déclara en criant presque :

« Je ne dormirais plus jamais ! »

Juste après ça, on toqua à la porte. Oz regardait toujours Break, incrédule. Gilbert entra, derrière lui, Vincent regardait les deux personnes qui mangeaient à table.

Là, ce ne fut ni de honte, ni de gêne, mais de colère que Break rougit...

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie 2

**Action Séduction**

_**Partie 2**_

La nuit dernière, Break avait rêvé, pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, de Vincent Nightray. Et maintenant, une personne qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, venait d'entrer avec Gilbert dans la pièce. Break ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le voir entrer dans la même pièce que lui, le rendit à la fois nerveux et en colère.

Alors que le borgne réfléchissait au pourquoi de sa réaction, une forme étrangement familière attira son regard : au dessus de Vincent, un Chain à la forme d'une grosse souris flottait en l'air. Break la fixa du regard en pensant qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part...

Vincent s'approcha d'Oz et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage du petit blond s'éclaira et avec le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa le bras de Gilbert pour le tirer dehors en lui disant :

« Il est temps que je tienne ma promesse de tout à l'heure. »

Gilbert se laissa entrainer par son maitre, le rouge aux joues.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Vincent s'approcha de Break. Ce dernier effectua un petit mouvement de recul. Vincent rit :

« Tu agis de la même façon qu'à ce moment-là. »

Break le regarda, surpris : Vincent lui parlait de son rêve, comme s'il avait vraiment été là.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore présenté mon Chain, voici "Le Loir", la souris des rêves. »

Break eut alors un déclic : la souris des rêves contrôle les rêves, d'où son nom, et elle est capable de transporter son contractant dans les rêves des autres.

Le borgne ne comprit qu'à ce moment-là pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve qui le répugnait et les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis lorsque Vincent était entré dans la pièce.

« Oui. J'ai contrôlé ton rêve et j'y suis entré, mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde ? »

Break prit une assiette vide posée sur la table et la lança dans la direction de Vincent. Celui-ci l'évita et regarda l'assiette se briser sur le mur. Une goutte style manga se dessina derrière la tête de Vincent. Break s'arma d'autres pièces de vaisselles et les lança sur Vincent. Le blond se cacha derrière une chaise pour se protéger. Ce petit manège dura presque toute la matinée, où Break jetait sur Vincent, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et de temps en temps, Vincent le visait avec les quelques pâtisseries restantes.

A midi, la pièce était ravagée et Break essoufflé. Vincent choisit ce moment pour l'endormir avec "Le Loir".

Le borgne s'endormit en se laissant tomber par terre. Le jeune Nightray le prit dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans sont lit. Il donna ensuite des instructions à son Chain et s'allongea dans le lit, à côté de Break.

Le borgne ouvrit les yeux. Il comprit d'après le décor, qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve créé par le Chain de Vincent. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour apparaitre et l'enlacer par derrière :

« Tu ne peux plus m'échapper Xerxes~ »

« Même si je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! » Ragea Break.

« J'en doute fort. As-tu oublié que JE contrôle ce rêve ? Ça veut aussi dire que je TE contrôle. »

Xerxes fronça les sourcils ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des évènements.

« Laisse-moi te montrer » Murmura le blond à Break.

Break se retourna et posa sa main sur la joue de Vincent pour la caresser. Enfin... c'était plutôt son corps qui l'avait fait. Xerxes n'avait à aucun moment voulu faire ce geste.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était le prisonnier de Vincent et Vincent était son geôlier. Et Vincent l'obligea à coucher avec lui dans ce rêve.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Break était rouge de gêne et encore plus de colère qu'avant de dormir.

Il tourna la tête pour repérer Vincent. Le blond dormait à côté de lui. Le borgne s'arma d'un coussin et le brandit sur Vincent, mais juste avant de le frapper, les gémissements de Vincent lui revinrent en tête et il rougit de plus belle. Break n'eut finalement pas le courage d'abattre le coussin sur la tête de l'endormi.

Soudain, l'enfant Nightray ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sans plus cérémonie sur Break pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. L'enlacé ne put faire aucun geste, mais se prit à répondre au baiser de l'enlaceur.

Vincent le sentit et en profita : il se mit à masser la bosse naissante entre les jambes de son vis-à-vis. Break voulu l'arrêter, mais son corps était lourd et il avait du mal à le bouger.

Vincent le remarqua aussi, il enleva alors le bas du borgne pour prendre en main le membre de celui-ci et il commença à faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Break commença à haleter bruyamment, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties dans son rêve, revenaient encore plus fortes.

Vincent s'arrêta juste avant que Break se déverse dans sa main et se déshabilla entièrement. Il s'empala ensuite sur Xerxes sans se préparer et il poussa un cri où s'entremêlaient douleur et plaisir. Après un petit moment pour s'habituer, Vincent commença à onduler sur Xerxes. Break l'accompagna en donnant des coups de reins.

En quelques minutes, Break jouit en Vincent et celui-ci fit de même entre eux deux.

Après quoi, Vincent s'endormit contre Xerxes qui, contre toute attente, serra l'homme dans ses bras. Break était, malheureusement pour lui, tombé amoureux du blondinet Nightray.

Vincent se réveilla donc dans les bras du borgne endormi. Quand celui-ci se réveilla à son tour, il tempêta contre Vincent, sans vraiment être en colère.

Oz n'arrêta pas de charrier le pauvre Break pendant toute une semaine et le borgne dut presque se prosterner devant Oz pour qu'il ne dise rien à Sharon.

Break regrettait beaucoup d'être tombé amoureux de Vincent, mais comme disait un proverbe : « L'amour ne se contrôle [by Break : malheureusement] pas. »

**FIN**


End file.
